L'amour en cage, la tendresse emprisonnée
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Il se tait. Il se conduit comme on veut qu'il le fasse. Il laisse les codes du savoir-vivre et de l'aristocratie se graver dans son esprit et dans sa chair. Il se laisse envahir par eux. Jusqu'à ne plus ressentir ces besoins qui n'y sont pas conformes. Jusqu'à devenir comme on veut qu'il soit. Parce qu'ainsi, il plaira à ses parents...


L'amour en cage, la tendresse emprisonnée

Il ne faut pas. Il ne doit pas. Ça ne se fait pas. Ça ne se dit pas. Ça n'est pas correct. Ça n'est pas poli. Ça n'est pas de son rang. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ça n'est pas bien.

Alors il se retient. Parce que s'il ne faut pas, il ne doit pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que s'il ne faut pas et qu'il le fait, c'est mal. Parce que s'il ne doit pas et qu'il le fait, ça ne plaira pas à ses parents. Ils ne vont plus l'aimer. Sa mère ne posera plus sur lui ce regard empli de tendresse. Son père le regardera avec bien plus de dédain encore. Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas les décevoir.

Alors il se tait. Il ne dit pas qu'il n'aime pas se retenir comme ça. Il ne dit pas ce qui le tracasse. Il ne dit pas les envies de câlins qu'il retient. Il ne dit pas les envies de tendresse qu'il a. Il arrive presque à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il arrive presque à faire comme si ça ne le gênait pas.

Il est l'enfant modèle. Il est l'enfant qu'on voudrait avoir. Il ne fait pas de crises. Il ne demande rien de plus que ce qu'il a. Ou très peu. Il faut dire aussi que sa mère le gâte bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Il a bien remarqué d'ailleurs, que ça ne plaisait pas à son père. Il a peur de lui. De ses réactions. De ne pas lui plaire. Qu'il le rejette. Qu'il lui dise de ces choses qui font mal.

Alors il s'écrase encore. Il se tait. Il se conduit comme on veut qu'il le fasse. Il laisse les codes du savoir-vivre et de l'aristocratie se graver dans son esprit et dans sa chair. Il se laisse envahir par eux. Jusqu'à ne plus ressentir ces besoins qui n'y sont pas conformes. Jusqu'à devenir comme on veut qu'il soit. Parce qu'il plaira à ses parents. Il fera leur fierté. Il recevra peut-être même des compliments.

Toute son enfance a consisté à faire ainsi. Et même après son entrée à Poudlard, il a continué. Même alors que ses parents n'étaient plus là. Ils savaient tout, de toute façon. Et puis c'était tellement ancré en lui, il n'aurait plus su s'en défaire. Il n'aurait pas su comment gérer ça. Il avait continué à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Il s'était rendu compte que beaucoup d'autres élèves n'agissaient pas ainsi. Mais ils avaient mal, aussi, parfois. Lui pas. Il était devenu presque insensible. Il masquait tellement bien la douleur sous cet amas de convenances, qu'il ne paraissait plus si gros. Et puis il n'avait pas le droit, d'être malheureux. Il avait tout pour être heureux. Et il représentait la dignité de sa famille. Son prestige. Sa prestance. Son statut. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller.

Et puis un jour, ça l'avait étouffé. Un jour, il s'était senti enfermé. Emprisonné. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'exprimer librement. Mais ça le brûlait de l'intérieur. Ça l'envahissait encore. Cette sensation de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas le droit. Ça ne se faisait pas. Ça n'était pas correct. Ça n'était pas de son rang. Ça n'était pas lui. Mais si, justement, c'était ça, lui ? Si justement, il était comme ça ? Si justement, c'était se retenir qui n'était pas lui ?

Il avait été perdu un moment. Il n'avait plus su quoi faire. Il aurait voulu savoir s'exprimer. Il aurait voulu savoir abaisser ses barrières. Montrer sa peine. Montrer sa souffrance. Montrer son amour. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Et il ne savait même pas s'il avait le droit de le faire. Il ne savait même pas si ça se faisait. Enfin, si, les autres le faisaient. Mais cela serait-il accepté de sa part ? Est-ce qu'on n'allait pas lui rire au nez ? Lui dire que ça n'était pas lui, que ça ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il se moquait d'eux, qu'il leur faisait encore une de ces blagues de très mauvais goût ?

Il est difficile de changer. Mais il est encore plus difficile de faire accepter son changement. Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir faire aucune de ces deux choses. Ça n'était pas simple. Jamais. Et surtout pas après autant d'années. Surtout pas en prenant autant de risques. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de prendre tous ces risques. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d'oser vouloir dire ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, au fond de lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de même l'envisager sérieusement.

Cette histoire était délirante. Et lui aussi devait délirer. Il devrait aller voir un médicomage, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Ça devait être ça, se reprit-il. Il ne pouvait pas penser tout ça. Pourtant, ça le démangeait, par Merlin. Ça le démangeait de sortir ces mots, de les arracher de sa bouche, de sa poitrine, pour les lui offrir. De se bousculer enfin pour s'obliger à faire ce dont il avait vraiment envie.

Sauf qu'il ne devait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne savait plus. Il était complètement paumé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il ne devait pas faire, ce qu'il convenait de faire, ce qu'il devrait faire, ce qui serait bien qu'il fasse. Il avait juste envie que le monde entier sache. Ou juste qu'elle sache. Ça lui suffisait. Qu'elle sache qu'il ressentait un truc pour elle, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Un truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer plutôt. Il savait ce que c'était. On le lui avait dit. Bien des fois. Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était fichu de ressentir ça. Alors qu'il n'y aurait jamais pensé. Non. Alors qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir y penser.

Il était tombé amoureux. D'elle en plus. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir plus simple, tiens. Une ancienne héroïne. Une fille qui le détestait. Née-moldue. Il avait vraiment choisi le plus simple. Et quelque part, sa conscience lui soufflait qu'on ne choisissait pas. Et là, il se demandait vraiment si c'était des niaiseries comme il l'avait toujours cru. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il avait essayé d'oublier tout ça mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Et surtout pas alors qu'elle était tout le temps auprès de lui. A vérifier qu'il n'était pas un mangemort. A vérifier que son âme était propre, que sa conscience était bonne.

Elle n'était pas là pour lui. Enfin, pas pour ce qu'il aurait voulu. Elle n'était pas là parce qu'elle tenait à lui, juste pour sa mission. Juste pour vérifier qu'on ne devait pas l'envoyer à Azkaban. Bien sûr que si on aurait dû. Bien sûr que si, il y méritait sa place. Tout le monde le lui criait. Tout le monde le lui rappelait. Qu'une place l'attendait, auprès de son père. Que ce qu'il avait fait était horrible.

Comment expliquer qu'il avait été formaté ? Comment expliquer qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, pas voulu l'avoir ? Comment expliquer qu'il n'avait pas su s'opposer à sa famille ? Que c'était trop dur, trop contre sa nature, trop contre ce qu'il avait appris. Qu'il avait eu peur, peur de les décevoir, peur de les perdre, perdre ses racines, perdre sa vie. Qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire le grand saut. Et qu'on avait tellement conditionné son esprit, qu'il n'avait pas su penser autrement que comme on le lui avait appris, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Ce qu'il faisait ne lui plaisait pas. Mais ça ne le tuait pas non plus. Pas plus que toutes ces règles qui l'avaient étouffé pendant des années.

Elle disait qu'elle le croyait. Et lui avait envie de la croire. Il avait envie de penser qu'il pouvait changer, comme elle le disait. Qu'il était possible de se débarrasser de cette prison dorée, qui n'était pas que matérielle. Se débarrasser de son formatage, de ces principes qu'on avait fait entrer en lui à coups de canne s'il le fallait. Il avait envie de croire cette jeune femme qui entrait dans sa vie comme une bourrasque, emportant toutes ses certitudes sur son passage, lui faisant ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvés auparavant.

Alors un jour, il le lui avait dit. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait envie de changer. Qu'il en crevait d'envie. Il avait posé sa main sur son cœur, et d'une voix qu'il aurait jugé ridiculement aigue quelques mois auparavant, il lui avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait, à cet endroit. De ces choses sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à poser des mots, tant c'était nouveau. Tant c'était dur de changer. Il lui avait demandé de l'aider.

Quand elle avait souri et qu'elle s'était approchée pour l'embrasser, Draco avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Jamais son cœur n'avait autant vibré. Et cette sensation était la plus délicieuse qu'il soit. Plus délicieuse que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant. Elle était la sensation qu'il attendait de ressentir depuis tant d'années…


End file.
